Ingame Rules
Go back to: Home Ingame Rules #Keep other server advertisement to a bare minimum. You can mention names, but do not purposefully advertise them. Failure to comply will result in a strong warning on the first offense. The second offense will result in a day ban. The Final (Third) Offense will result in a 3 day ban. Any further offence after this will result in a permanent ban. #Do not spam or flood the chat. Failure to comply will result in a warning on the first offense. A 1 hour mute will be added on the Second offense. #Respect others and staff. Failure to do so will result in a 1 hour mute, followed by a day mute and final offence will result in a maximum 3 day ban. #There will be NO selling Items/Accounts/DP in-game for real life currency. If caught, you will be instantly and permanently banned, no questions asked. This also includes selling on other Social Media websites such as Facebook Groups. #Trading items for items of another server is NOT allowed. Failure to comply will result in a permanent ban. This also includes selling on other Social Media websites such as Facebook Groups. #If you are shouting to buy DP in the chat box, you will be promptly warned by a staff member to keep it off the chat and try to buy it in some other way. If you continue to shout for it, you will be muted for 2 hours. If you are looking for a certain item from the Item Store, shout e.g. ‘Buying> Clean Sacred Wand’. #If you are caught looting/AFK-Farming, you WILL be outed on sight. If you are a continuing offender, you will be frozen for an hour and/or banned for one day. Further offences will result in maximum of 3 day ban. #If you are caught abusing a glitch in any form for your benefit, you will be immediately banned for three 3 days max, depending on the severity of the glitch. #Point fixing in any form during siege is prohibited. This includes making deals to revive x amount of points in return for x amount of points near the end of siege. The first offense will result in a warning, the second offence will be one 1 day ban, and third offence – 3 days. Please note that there is a /forcekillself command you can use when you are bugged ONLY. Feeding is also unacceptable. #You may only win one event per day, meaning you can only get one prize per day. However, if it's a player-held event, it's up to the event host's discretion. #Kill-stealing is frowned upon. If you purposely Kill-Steal repetitively, you will be warned on 1st offence, however you will be frozen for 1 hour if continued. Further offences will result in a longer freeze. #If you beg a staff member for items, you will be warned to stop. If you continue to beg, you will be muted for 1 hour. Same goes for events. If you still continue after that, the mute will be extended. Same applies to begging players for items. #Profanity is NOT tolerated. You will receive a 1 hour mute if you do not follow warning given to you. #Scamming is a serious offense. We cannot refund what was lost, but please give staff members’ evidence of the scammer. They WILL be banned for 3 days to permanently, depending on the scam. #Harassing others (players and staff) is NOT permitted. If caught purposefully harassing another, you will be warned, on second offence it will result in mute for 3 hours, on a final offence a ban between 1-3 days maximum. #Avoiding punishment (e.g. going on another account whilst main is muted) is against the rules. It will firstly end up with a mute on that character as well, then might be followed by a one 1 day ban across the muted accounts. #GM Tooling is not allowed. This means telling others something like 'You will get banned/muted because GM is my friend' or 'I can do whatever I want cause I know GMs here and they will be on my side'. It will result with a warning on first offence, followed by an hour mute if continued. Any other offences after this will only extend the mute. #Teleporting out of the arena when killing to gain advantage is prohibited. On first offence you will be warned, on second frozen for an hour, and with third and following offences the punishment will be extended. #Using macro to gain advantage by lagging other is highly prohibited. On first two offences you will get a formal warning. On the next offences your account will be temporarily banned. If found continued, on purpose, the account might end up getting permanently banned. #If you see somebody not complying with these rules, inform a staff member immediately and action will be taken. If you do not wish to post things publically, please PM any member of staff here (Ambassador/GM/Admin/Head Admin/CM). Please note that Forum Moderators are not In-Game Staff, therefore they cannot take action against players breaking rules. For a full list of Staff Click here: Mazey FlyFF Staff Please note, mute time only decreases when the character is online. When it is offline, the time is paused until the character is online again.